Last Slavery
Last Slavery is the final boss of Blue Dragon: Awakened Shadow and is created from the fusion of the player's doppelganger and several red shadows (i.e evil versions of your shadows). Defeating Last Slavery is key to stopping the Egg of Light from destroying Neo Jibral. History In order to save Neo Jibral from the Egg of Light, the player ventures into the Dimensional Sanctuary. Nene and Himiko explain to the player that they must defeat themselves (i.e a doppelganger representing the weakness in their heart). Upon opening the Box of Ordeals, a red doppelganger of the player appears. It then summons red versions of the player's shadows before fusing with them to become Last Slavery. Attacks Abyss Fall: Last Slavery flies upwards before crashing down into the arena and releasing shockwaves. It's also one of the few attacks where the camera angle changes before Last Slavery slams down onto the arena. Claw Swipe: Last Slavery swipes at the player to damage them. Defoil: Last Slavery casts a spell which lowers the party's physical defence by 50%. Doragoras Sword: Last Slavery charges up an energy orb before punching the ground, releasing a beam of light. Lost Innocence: Last Slavery charges it's power which manifests as purple lasers that rotate around it. It's the only other attack Last Slavery has where the camera angle changes before the attack commences. Poison Sleep Bullet: Last Slavery punches downward, releasing a green shockwave that causes the player to take damage and either fall asleep or be poisoned. Punch: Last Slavery punches the player. Image Gallery LastSlavery 1.png|The Box of Ordeals opens, revealing a red doppelganger of the player. LastSlavery 2.png|The doppelganger summons red versions of the player's shadows before fusing with them. LastSlavery 3.png|The doppelganger and the shadows have fused to become Last Slavery. LastSlavery 4.png|Last Slavery, as one can tell takes several of it's design traits from it's component shadows. LastSlavery 5.png|Last Slavery before he flies upward and lunges at the screen. LastSlavery 6.png|Last Slavery flies upward before lunging at the player. LastSlavery 7.png|Last Slavery lunges at the screen. LastSlavery 8.png|The cutscene ends with Last Slavery lunging at the screen, with it's teeth being the last thing the player sees. LastSlavery 9.png|Last Slavery during battle. Like a few late game bosses (and the post-game bosses), it has 3 health meters. LastSlavery 10.png|Last Slavery punching the player LastSlavery 11.png|Last Slavery during it's Lost Innocence attack. LastSlavery 12.png|Last Slavery's shadow during it's final phase. LastSlavery 13.png|Last Slavery being defeated. LastSlavery 14.png|Last Slavery and the player after the fight. LastSlavery 15.png|Last Slavery fades away into light, before the player absorbs it's power. Trivia It's appearance resembles Rhapthorne's second form; co-incidentally both Dragon Quest VIII and Blue Dragon: Awakened Shadow's final bosses are portly demons. The shadows used to create Last Slavery include the Red Shadow Beetle and Red Shadow Dragon, both of whom were used by Jyum and Ganda respectively. Last Slavery's shadow is shaped like the shadows used to create it and changes depending on it's attacks. It's also capable of regenerating it's HP and has 3 health meters. When it's shadow changes, so does it's elemental weaknesses. During it's final phase, it's shadow is just it's regular shadow and not shaped like any of it's component shadows. Interestingly enough, Last Slavery will move towards the player before attacking. In addition, two of it's attacks: Lost Innocence and Abyss Fall change the camera angle before the attack finishes, something that no other boss does. Last Slavery is the third final boss in the series to have "The Seal is Broken" as it's battle theme, though the first final boss to share a final boss theme with another boss (Destroy) Category:Blue Dragon: Awakened Shadow Category:Final Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Blue Dragon Awakened Shadow Bosses